Um pai para meu filho - short-fic
by Madison Blyin
Summary: Cedendo às chantagens de seu pai, Bella decide engravidar. Mas de quem? É aí que surge Rose e Ang, suas duas amigas malucas que encontram o pai perfeito. Edward Cullen é seu vizinho, um advogado lindo e bem humorado. Para Bella, engravidar dele não seria problema nenhum, o problema é não se apaixonar.
1. Prólogo

******Olá pessoas, como estão?**

**Estou aqui com mais uma fanfic, dessa vez uma short e de comédia. Eu não sou muito boa com o gênero, uma vez que minha especialidade é mais o mistério e o sobrenatural, mas a pedido de uma amiga eu estou escrevendo. Então, essa fic é bem louca e eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**#BPOV**

Fazia três meses desde que eu havia terminado com ele. Tudo bem, eu não sentia falta de qualquer jeito. Nem pensar. Eu até tinha tido alguns encontros há algumas semanas atrás, mas eu poderia contar nos dedos das mãos o número de vezes que eu fiz sexo. Então o que eu faria agora era me focar no trabalho e pensaria em relacionamentos físicos/amorosos como segundo plano, ou até terceiro.

Isso não era prioridade agora, de forma alguma, o problema era meu pai...Desde que teve um infarto, há cerca de uns seis meses, ele havia cismado que não queria morrer antes de ter um neto, e por mais que o pensamento mórbido me assustasse, eu entendia o velho.

Charlie sempre foi um pouco solitário, apenas recebendo visitas minhas durante minhas férias e pouquíssimas durante alguns feriados, mas agora, ele havia encontrado um apoio com Sue, a viúva de seu melhor amigo. Sue havia tido dois filhos com o velho Harry, e Leah, a mais velha, estava grávida de Jacob, mas isso não impedia Charlie de achar que EU tinha que dar um neto a ele, e na época, meu pai achava que as coisas iam de vento em polpa entre mim e Mike. Até eu achava isso.

Porém agora, sem namorado e com a decisão de parar um pouco com o sexo casual, ficava meio difícil engravidar, e o problema era que a ideia absurda de meu pai estava começando a me contagiar. Quero dizer, eu só tinha 26 anos, mas me achava responsável o suficiente para criar uma criança. Só uma.

Quero dizer, problema não haveria. Eu estava financeiramente estável, tinha um apartamento grande o suficiente para mim e mais uma criança, tinha duas amigas que sem pensar duas vezes iriam me ajudar com isso e claro, toda a população de Forks apoiando meu pai nessa decisão. Isso estava ficando estranho. Mas faltava uma coisa: um pai para a criança. Porque nem pensar que eu iria fazer uma fertilização artificial com um sêmen de um cara que eu nunca vi na vida. E se ele fosse um psicopata e passasse esse gene pro meu filho?

- Delirando novamente? – a voz de Ângela me despertou e eu pulei do sofá.

- O correto seria devaneando, e sim, eu estava. – respondi vendo que ela revirava os olhos para aquilo.

- Sobre?

- Filho.

- Filhos?

- No singular. Filho. Um já é o suficiente para Charlie parar com a chantagem emocional dele. – eu disse levantando do sofá e indo abrir as persianas da varanda. Estava abafado nessa noite.

- É uma ótima ideia, já pensou em quem será o pai?

- Não. E nem tem no que pensar Ang, eu não tenho ninguém no momento e eu acho que essa decisão de filhos tem que ser tomada mutuamente após muito tempo de relação, o que eu não tenho.

- Rose tem uma teoria sobre isso. – ela disse.

- Rose sempre tem uma teoria sobre as coisas. Qual a ideia maluca dessa vez?

- Transe com um cara que você conhece e que tenha bons genes, engravide e tenha essa criança. Contar ou não para o cara é decisão sua, mas não é como se você fosse precisar dele no futuro.

Eu pensei nisso. De verdade. Mas eu seria egoísta, não seria? Usaria o esperma de um cara para a satisfação pessoal de Charlie, e ainda por cima privaria meu filho de conhecer o pai dele, criança nenhuma merece isso.

- E não pense sobre a criança não conhecer o pai e blablabla. Até lá você já terá conhecido um cara tudo de bom, que vai amar o pirralho como se fosse dele e tudo mais.

- Ângela...

- Eu estou falando muito sério, Bella. Nós também estamos felicíssimas com a ideia de nos tornarmos tias, e se o problema for encontrar um pai, nós encontraremos.

- Opa, eu escutei esse assunto novamente? – Rose gritou da porta, enquanto trancava-a e guardava as chaves na bolsa.

- Ângela e você estão conspirando junto de Charlie né?

- Com toda a certeza, já disse que sim?

- Praticamente, - Ang respondeu por mim. – Só falta encontrar o pai.

- Ok! – Rose falou correndo para sentar ao meu lado e pegando um caderno e uma caneta. – Vamos enumerar as qualidades necessárias para o pai desse bebê.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus...

- Cale-se Bellinha! Essa parte é conosco. Tudo que você tem que fazer é aproveitar...

Eu tinha duas amigas completamente loucas.

- Tem que ser gato!

- Boa formação óssea.

- Bom humor.

- Dinheiro!

- Hey, não é como se o cara fosse contribuir para o meu filho no futuro, ainda estou pensando nisso, de qualquer forma. – me meti.

- Testes comprovaram que filhos de pais ricos possuem mais chances de serem ricos no futuro. Você não quer ter um filho pobre que come conserva no jantar, quer Bella?

- Não. – retruquei.

- Então, dinheiro é essencial. Você quer mais alguma coisa, Bella?

- Inteligência. Pai de filho meu tem que saber usar o cérebro.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ang disse dando de ombros enquanto Rose escrevia num caderninho.

Amigas loucas²

- E...somando todos esses fatores, nós podemos começar a procurar um eleito.

- É, e fazer com que esse cara queira transar comigo!

- Bella, você tem um corpo e um rosto bonitinho, isso não é dificuldade alguma.

Eu já ia retrucar quando ouvimos o som da campainha de nosso apartamento tocar. Rose ficou com um olhar questionador para nós duas, porém demos de ombros. Ela pegou a chave e foi abrir a porta, e nos deparamos com a figura de nosso mais novo vizinho.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Edward, estou no apartamento 409.

- Boa noite Edward. Sou Rose e essas são Bella e Ang. – ela disse apontando para nós. Eu acenei para Edward e Ângela meneou com a cabeça. Ela estava fugindo de homens como ratos fogem de gatos desde que largou seu noivo.

- É que eu estava planejando fazer uma reunião com uns amigos na noite que vem aqui em casa, e provavelmente eles vão querer uma musica alta ou coisa do tipo, queria saber se não tem problemas pra vocês...

Rosalie meio que ficou encarando Edward por algum tempo, tipo, encarando mesmo e então ela se apoiou na porta e deu o seu sorriso mais sacana.

- Huum, problema nenhum. Não é como se nós fôssemos três chatas que dormimos cedo.

- Ótimo, e vocês estão convidadas, se quiserem. – ele disse dando um sorriso e mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Alinhados e brancos.

- Eu não sei se vou poder ir e nem Ângela, mas tenho certeza que Bella adorará ir.

Eu? Olhei assustada para Ângela e ela me olhou com o mesmo jeito. Que merda Rose estava aprontando?

Recebi um sorriso simpático de Edward e então Rose se despediu e fechou a porta. Ela se apoiou na porta e começou a assobiar. Eu não gostava de Rose quando ela assobiava. Ela me assustava quando assobiava, assustava mesmo.

- O que foi isso, Rosalie Emilly Halle?

- Isso, foi eu encontrando o futuro pai do seu bebê, Bella. Me agradeça depois.

* * *

**Eu irei postá-la a cada 15 dias, para dar tempo de escrever nas outras fanfics e de vocês comentarem bastante, até porque estou planejando terminar Spirit Bound até o final desse ano.**

**Volto a repetir que não tenho muita experiência no ramo de comédia, se vocês tiverem alguma ideia, eu adoraria saber :)**

**Beijos da Mah e não se esqueçam de passar em minhas outras fics.**


	2. Enfiando o pé na jaca pela primeira vez

**Notas Iniciais: **Antes de iniciar o capitulo, quero esclarecer algumas coisas com vocês

1° - Eu tenho uma fanfic chamada **Spirit Bound** que eu já estou enrolando para termina-la há algum tempo e eu preciso terminar. Pretendo fazer isso até o final desse ano. Para isso, preciso do apoio das minhas leitoras e de tempo para escrever os capítulos, ou seja, não dá pra postar um capítulo por semana de cada fanfic.

2° - Eu tenho duas fics em _hiatus_: **Lost Inside You** (uma fic alternativa pré-twilight) e **Como Se Eu Nunca Tivesse Existido** (uma fic alternativa mais ou menos em new moon). Então, eu preciso pelo menos chegar até a metade com elas, e isso requer tempo e força de vontade.

3° - Já deixei meio claro que não sou boa em comédia, não é? Mas eu estou me esforçando, tirei um final de semana inteira só pra assistir filmes do gênero, o que me rendeu boas ideias. Volto a repetir que as ideias de vocês são bem vindas, se eu gostar de alguma e utilizá-la, colocarei o crédito nas notas finais.

4° Esse capítulo já começa meio louco, ele acontece algumas semanas depois do aparecimento de Edward no apartamento delas, e se vocês querem saber sobre a festa, ela será comentada e poderá surgir em flashback em algumas cenas; o principal nessa fic é a decisão de Bella em relação a levar a ideia de gravidez a cabo. Nem preciso dizer que Ângela e Rosalie serão indispensáveis não é?

5° Peguem as pipocas, copos com refrigerante, muffins e cupcakes que a sessão Trio Parada Dura já irá começar. :D

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

**#BPOV**

Era a porra de um sábado de manhã e eu estava acordada. Muitíssimo acordada e com um puta de um mau humor. E eu estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso envolvendo atores quentes, protetor solar e mãos fortes.

- Bella, ajuda aqui! – Ângela gritou do banheiro e eu bufei antes de sair do meu quarto e fechar a porta com uma força desnecessária.

- Quem é que tá morrendo? – perguntei, me esforçando para não gritar.

- Eu! – Rose gritou, de cócoras no chão do banheiro e com as duas mãos apoiadas no ventre. – Meu útero está sofrendo abalos sísmicos.

- Outra cólica? – perguntei mais calma, era impossível não se sensibilizar.

- CÓLICA? ISSO É UMA AMOSTRA GRÁTIS DE UM PARTO ENQUANTO JOGAM ÁCIDO EM VOCÊ.

Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para Ang, que apertava as mãos em sinal de aflição.

- Tudo bem, vamos até a farmácia e compraremos alguma dose cavalar de remédio pra você.

- Porra, eu preciso de remédio AGORA!

- Rose, a gente não tem remédio aqui. – Ang disse com uma vozinha infantil, ela sempre ficava assim perto de pessoas doentes. – Eu e Bella vamos até a farmácia e já voltamos...

- NÃO! Eu vou junto! Não aguento ficar aqui nem mais um segundo, e eu já aproveito e tomo o remédio lá.

Rose adquiria forças anormais em alguns momentos; a mulher poderia estar se contorcendo de dor em alguns instantes e no outro estava ficando em pé e respirando fundo. Mas o rosto dela ainda estava pálido.

- Ok, vão indo pro carro, eu vou enfiar uma roupa e já encontro vocês.

- NÃO demora! – ela gritou enquanto era arrastada por Ângela.

Eu não demorava. Nunca. Esse clichê feminino eu deixava para a loira, eu rapidamente vesti uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca de alcinha e calcei sapatilhas, correndo para fora de casa sem nem pentear meu cabelo direito. E me certifiquei de estar com a carteira e trancar a porta. Eu sempre esquecia de trancar a porta.

- ACELERA! – Rose gritou do banco detrás, agora deitada e espremida no pouco espaço do Audi. Ângela continuava aflita do meu lado e eu quase gritei com ela. Quase.

Eu não podia culpar Ângela, mesmo não entendendo porque ela assumia essa característica nesses momentos. Ângela era uma enfermeira, enfermeira pediátrica. Ela deveria saber lidar com momentos de gritaria e de dor, e eu nunca ouvi uma reclamação dos colegas de trabalho dela. Mas em casa...bom, era outra história.

Que nem no dia que eu caí da escada e rolei uns bons 20 degraus, até que o porteiro me parasse, e Ângela ficou estática me olhando lá de cima vendo enquanto eu caía. Ou quando Rose, numa briga com o vizinho tarado do sexto andar, tentou chutar a perna dele e acabou acertando a muleta de ferro. O que resultou em alguns ossos quebrados, muita gritaria e novamente...Ângela estática olhando para a cena.

A teoria de Rose era que nessas horas, Ângela assumia uma personalidade sado-voyeurística e nada a impedia de apenas apreciar a cena. Eu não gostava de pensar que existia um lado negro na minha amiga, mas pensando bem...ela já me causou bons problemas. Tipo no dia em que assou bolinhos e disse para eu pegar a assadeira no forno, ela só esqueceu de dizer que ela tinha acabado de apagar o fogo. Fiquei quase um mês sem mexer as mãos. Ou quando eu tomava banho e Ang entrava no banheiro e dava a descarga. Não era legal.

Mas nesse exato momento, minha maior preocupação era a loira de quase um metro e oitenta que parecia querer arrancar o útero com as unhas. Minhas cólicas sempre foram uma mistura de Terror em Sillent Hill e O Chamado, mas as de Rose conseguiam ser piores. Ela encarnava a menina do Exorcista e pouquíssimos remédios mudavam isso.

Após avançar entre os carros e me sentir dentro do GTA, nós chegamos em uma farmácia e Rosalie foi direto para o balcão, pedindo os medicamentos.

Ela rapidamente começou a discutir com o cara do balcão e eu tentei me distrair, olhando para as fileiras de loções e cremes hidratantes para variados tipos de pele. A porta da farmácia abriu e eu olhei enquanto Ângela discutia junto com o balconista, afirmando que Rose precisava de ácido mefenâmico, e justificando que havia dois tipos de medicamentos com aquela substancia. Revirei os olhos e continuei olhando para os cremes, procurando algum para pele seca. Foi somente após alguns segundos que eu percebi uma coisa dura encostada na minha coluna.

- Não se mexa. – uma voz grave disso e senti meu coração palpitar.

Maldita Rosalie e seu útero revoltado!

- Atenção, isso aqui é um assalto! – Um cara falou apontando a arma para cima e assustando todo mundo. E quem era todo mundo? Eu, Rose, Ang, o balconista, a moça que cuidava do caixa e uma velhinha que parecia muito interessada na sessão onde vendia lubrificantes. – Todo mundo pro chão!

- Escutou o que ele disse, vadia. Pro chão! – o cara com a arma atrás de mim falou e eu me senti compelida a fazer isso.

Porque se você é uma mulher com 1,65 de altura, 50 quilos e não possui qualquer coordenação motora e um cara armado te manda abaixar, bom...é isso que você faz.

Virando minha cabeça, eu pude ver que Rose e Ang também estavam abaixadas não muito longe de mim, o rosto de Ângela estava pálido com o medo e Rose estava pálida com a cólica.

Os dois homens começaram a empurrar o balconista para perto da mulher do caixa e então eles começaram a discutir sobre algo, eu estava nervosa demais para conseguir prestar atenção à conversa, mas eu pude claramente escutar Rosalie.

- Dá a porra do dinheiro para eles, sua vaca. – ela gritou e Ângela deu um leve chute na perna dela.

- Cala a boca aí sua puta! – um dos caras gritou e eu fechei meus olhos momentaneamente.

Era isso, nós iríamos morrer. Eu tinha 26 anos de idade e iria morrer, sem filho, por conta de uma maldita dor no útero. Ser mulher era uma droga.

- Puta é a sua mãe! Não grita comigo não, eu estou de TPM e você pode apontar a arma que quiser para mim, isso se mostra o grande cuzão que você é.

Oh Meu Deus, Rosalie!

Isso não estava acontecendo, não, não , não, ela não estava discutindo com um dos assaltantes.

- É isso aí. – eu ouvi a velhinha comentar. – Grande cuzão!

Eu abri os olhos e vi que Rose estava em pé, encarando o assaltante com os olhos bem abertos enquanto ele apontava uma arma para ela. Eu sentia que iria colocar meu fígado para fora a qualquer momento.

- Rosalie, pare com isso! Se abaixe.

- Cala a boca! - O assaltante disse, apontando uma arma para mim e eu fechei meus olhos. Era isso, eu estava morrendo.

Eu escutei o barulho da arma quando ela atirou, e então nada. Abrindo meus olhos, eu percebi que a bala tinha acertado um frasco de hidratante bem acima de mim, e o líquido escorria e caia no meu cabelo. Huuum, pelo menos ele vai ficar cheiroso.

- Você tentou atirar na minha amiga? SEU IDIOTA! – Rosalie gritou, partindo pra cima do cara e tentando tirar a arma que estava com ele. Eu e Ângela levantamos na hora e a velhinha havia acertado o outro assaltante com bolsadas, o infeliz deixou a arma cair no chão com a surpresa, mas a velhinha continuava com as bolsas e repetindo:

- Cuzão, cuzão!

A cena seria cômica se não fosse trágica.

- Pegue a arma que está no chão. – eu gritei para o balconista e só então o cara despertou e correu para pegar o revolver.

- Temos que parar Rose. – Angela disse e eu olhei para a loira muito puta da vida socando o cara.

Eu olhei para o caixa, e percebi que a moça encostada no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e meio que umas melecas escorrendo do nariz.

- Vai lá enfermeira, consola ela. – eu disse dando um tapinha no ombro de Ang, ela rapidamente entendeu o recado e foi até a mulher.

Eu fiquei olhando Rose batendo no homem e decidi que ela estava indo muito bem sozinha. Minutos depois, nós ouvimos a sirena da policia.

[...]

- Muito, mas muito obrigada por nos tirar daqui. Sério mesmo! – eu devo ter repetido isso pela décima vez e ele apenas balançou a cabeça e deu aquele sorriso de molhar a calcinha.

- Está tudo bem, de verdade! Eu já falei com o delegado e o promotor, são amigos meus, nós não precisaremos ir ao tribunal.

- Mas é claro que não! – Rosalie gritou bem irritada. Acho que o motivo é a sua cólica ainda não ter passado. – Seria o cúmulo do absurdo nós sermos processadas por aqueles vagabundos.

Ângela revirou os olhos e jogou o copo plástico na lixeira. Nós fomos em direção à saída e eu vi enquanto Edward acenava para um policial. Advogados tinham a mania de conhecer todo mundo.

Nós fomos andando até onde o Audi estava, um policial teve a decência de trazê-lo em segurança até a delegacia, e as duas entraram no carro. Eu fiquei ao lado de fora, em pé, de frente para ele.

- Obr...

- Já basta. – ele disse sorrindo e eu me senti corando. Ridículo Bella.

- Tudo bem. – disse dando de ombros. – Me mande a conta para o apartamento e eu prometo te pagar.

Porque, sinceramente, ele era advogado e advogados faziam qualquer coisa por dinheiro.

- Que tal...ao invés de dinheiro, você pagar aceitando jantar comigo qualquer dia desses?

Oh Meu...Ele realmente perguntou isso?

Rose abaixou o vidro da janela e pôs a cabeça loira para fora.

- Ela aceita!

- Rose...!

- O que? Nós duas sabemos que você vai. Não se preocupe Edward. Diga o local e o horário que...

- Eu faço questão de ir busca-la em seu apartamento. – ele disse, dando outra vez aquele sorriso de molhar calcinha. _Putaquepariu_! – Não é como se eu fosse sair do caminho.

Há, Há, ele tinha senso de humor!

Eu pisquei e mordi meu lábio e percebi que ele gostou daquilo, porque seus lindos olhos verdes se estreitaram. Ahá, eu não sou a única que sente isso.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Quando você quiser! – eu disse dando um leve abraço nele e entrando no meu Audi.

Quando eu dei a partida e saí do estacionamento da delegacia, ele não estava mais lá.

- Uhuuuul! – Ângela gritou aumentando o rádio. Uma musica animada do Maroon 5 estava tocando. – Bellinha tem um encontro!

- Com um advogado gostoso! – Rose continuou e eu apenas ri. – Bella, nós não vamos para casa agora, precisamos ir comprar seu vestido!

- Isso, e um sapato para combinar!

- Mas eu tenho roupa em casa...

- Não importa. Vamos fazer compras, e vamos passar na porra da farmácia para comprar um remédio para mim. Estou pensando seriamente em arrancar meu útero fora.

[...]

De volta para minha casa, com roupa comprada e com Rosalie medicada, eu decidi tentar trabalhar um pouco, peguei o livro e o notebook e sentei no sofá da sala, começando a escrever o roteiro do próximo filme. Peguei meu caderno e fiz umas rápidas anotações sobre o que queria inserir no contexto e de algumas duvidas que eu queria tirar com a autora. Afinal de contas, tratava-se daqueles livros adolescentes que faziam sucesso mundial, eu não podia escrever _qualquer_ coisa.

- Preciso de uma ajuda! – Ângela gritou, entrando na sala tentando fechar seu vestido vermelho. Rosalie rapidamente levantou e ajudou-a com o zíper.

- Aonde você vai? – Rose perguntou não conseguindo segurar sua curiosidade.

- Tenho um encontro. – Ang respondeu enquanto se olhava no espelho que tínhamos em uma das paredes e passava um batom vermelho-puta.

- Oh, sério? Pensei que você estava de saco cheio de homens e tudo mais...

- E eu estou. Tenho um encontro com uma mulher. – ela disse com naturalidade.

Eu e Rose trocamos um longo olhar, de onde veio isso?

- Ang...

- Olha, depois de muito pensar, eu me dei conta de que homens são uma merda. De que eles nos fodem, em todos os sentidos da palavra, e nos deixam, e nós ficamos fodidas, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Então, uma enfermeira novata me convidou para jantar e eu aceitei. Porque, sinceramente, se sexo com mulheres fosse uma coisa ruim, não haveria tantas lésbicas nesse mundo.

Eu e Rose continuamos nos olhando. Não dava para refutar esse argumento de Ângela, mas era complicado imaginá-la com outra mulher, isso nunca surgiu em minha cabeça.

Então, tudo que eu fiz foi deseja-la boa sorte e ver minha amiga sair pela porta do apartamento que dividíamos.

- Isso foi estranho. – Rose comentou.

- Vamos segui-la?

- Vamos! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu salvava o arquivo doc. e desligava o notebook. Peguei minha bolsa e saímos correndo escada abaixo. E com quem em topo no meio do caminho?

Isso mesmo! Edward Gostoso Cullen, o nosso vizinho do 409.

- Bella, hey! – ele disse com aquele sorriso de molhar calcinha e Rosalie revirou os olhos. Ele estava ignorando ela! A Rosalie Halle, loira disputadíssima nas festas de moda que ela ia.

- Oi Edward, como você está? – disse sorrindo. Caramba eu tava com pressa, a gente ia perder Ângela de vista.

- Ótimo, estive falando com o promotor, aquele meu amigo e a ficha de vocês três está limpa.

- Oh, muito obrigado! Mas...desculpe a pressa, mas a gente tem que ir.

- Claro, sem problemas. – Ele disse começando a subir as escadas, mas deu uma parada e virou-se para nós. Droga, ele me pegou encarando a bunda dele! Edward deu um sorrisinho torto e eu quase caí da escada. Quase! – E a propósito, não esqueça que você me deve um jantar. – disse piscando e voltando a subir. Puta que pariu!

- Está aí, não tenho mais dúvidas. Nós arranjamos o pai do seu filho!

Sim, nós arranjamos...

* * *

**Eu pretendo postar nessa fic a cada 15 dias, demorei mais porque reparei que muita gente deu uma passadinha por aqui porém não comentou. Desse jeito não dá certo povo. Eu só irei postar com comentários, senão fica até chato postar para o vento. Enfim, é isso. Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
